1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a translating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as this kind of apparatus, an apparatus shown in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent publication No. H10 (1998)-154145 and an apparatus shown in Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent publication No. H8 (1996)-127152 are known. In the former apparatus, character sequences are extracted from image data and converted into text data, and then the text data are converted into another language text data. On the other hand, in the latter apparatus, an original language to be translated (hereinafter may be referred to as “before-translation-language”) input by input means is translated into another language, and the original language and the translated language (hereinafter may be referred to as “after-translation-language”) are double-sided printed based on layout information.
In the meantime, in accordance with recent rapid spread of Internet and international expansion of business environments, it is required to provide a translating apparatus which is capable of systematically processing the translation operation and the output operation such that an original single language is simultaneously translated into a plurality of other languages and that the translated languages are output in a sorted manner as required.
However, in the aforementioned former conventional apparatus, it is not considered to systematize the processes up to the outputting process of the translated languages. On the other hand, in the aforementioned latter conventional apparatus, it fails to refer that a single original language is translated into a plurality of other languages. Thus, neither of them can cope with the aforementioned demands. As a result, in a conference or the like requiring a multi-language processing, it took long hours of time for translating an original language document into various other languages.